Taboo
by DecimatedOddity
Summary: It all started after an accident with hot water.


**A/N:** Hi guys. This is just a one shot to cure a little writers block. **This story contains incest, underage sex, and pedophilia.** If any of those bother you, please don't read this. And flame away. I could give two shits.

: : : : : :

It all started after an accident with hot water. Gohan was eighteen and Goten was eleven. After he'd just _become_ eleven to be more precise. Goten was still young and was not completely in control of his bladder yet. Therefore, holding it until Gohan got out of the shower was not an option.

He had tried, but _What's he_ doing _in there that's taking so long?_ Goten stood outside the bathroom door listening to the shower run, dancing from his need to urinate. He decided that he wasn't going to stand around and pee on himself. Gohan had the shower curtain closed anyway.

Goten entered the steamy bathroom and frowned at the muffled moans his older brother made from behind the shower curtain.

"Mngh.. Ugh…"

 _What is he_ doing _?_ Deciding to ignore him, Goten lifted the toilet seat and did what he'd went in there to do.

Gohan didn't hear his little brother come into the bathroom. He was too busy. When he heard the stream of urine hit the toilet water, he almost jumped out of his skin. _Didn't I lock the door?!_ Apparently not.

He popped his head around the curtain. " _Goten!_ What are you doing in here?! Get out!" Gohan's eyebrows were bunched together in fury.

"Well you were taking six years!" Goten argued. "What are you doing in there anyway?! No one takes that long to bathe." Goten laced his voice with sarcasm. "Did you get doody caked in between your butt cheeks or something?!"

Gohan blushed a deep scarlet. He was certain that Goten didn't know what he was really up to. The boy was too young to understand.

It was still embarrassing though.

"Goten you're so annoying! Just get out! You don't walk in the bathroom on people when they're in the shower!"

"Fine! I'm done anyway!" Goten moved to flush the toilet.

Gohan's eyes widen in horror. "Wait! No!"

Too late.

Forgetting that he still had a raging hard on, Gohan quickly tried to jump out of the shower. But he wasn't fast enough. He screamed in agony when the scalding hot shower water touched his skin, jumping about three feet into the air in an attempt to get away from it.

The abrupt movement made him slip in the slick tub, he lost his balance, and clutched onto the shower curtain in desperation when he felt himself falling. The hoops promptly snapped under his weight and he went crashing to the floor with another scream, landing hard on his back at Goten's feet in a jumbled mess of shower curtain, and humiliation.

The boy stood there frozen with wide eyes, staring down at his older brother, completely _baffled_ about what had just transpired.

Gohan growled in rage. "That's why you don't use the toilet when someone's in the shower!" Gohan struggled to disentangle himself, with full intentions of _murdering_ Goten when he got up.

Sensing the danger and imminent pain, Goten bolted. Before Gohan could free himself, Goten had snatched the window open and dove out of it, flying away at lightning speed. He needed to put as much distance between himself and his brother as possible. Goten would just have to stay away until Gohan cooled down. He knew it wouldn't take long. Gohan was a naturally calm and collected person.

Frustrated with his struggle, Gohan disintegrated the shower curtain in a blast of raging aura, then jumped up and rushed over to the window. He couldn't chase after Goten naked. He leaned his torso out the window, watching his brother fly away, screaming and shaking his fist in fury.

: : : : : :

That night, Goten lay in bed, thinking about something he'd seen and didn't understand in then bathroom earlier. Though Gohan had be tangled in the shower curtain, his midsection had still been exposed.

Gohan was larger than Goten down there of course; that's not what baffled the boy. But Gohan had been stiff down there, sticking straight out, something Goten had never seen before.

Was his brother sick? Was he in pain? Is that why he'd been moaning in the shower? Did his private parts hurt? Maybe his brother needed help but was too nervous and embarrassed to ask for it.

There was a rap on Goten's door. "Goten?" Gohan asked softly. "Can I come in?" Goten voiced his permissions and Gohan quietly entered the room in his pajama bottoms.

He stood awkwardly and silently by the door for a second, rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm. I just came to apologize." He stepped over and sat on the corner of the bed, looking at the smaller boy under the sheets. Gohan rubbed his lower leg through them affectionately. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you. You know I would never hurt you on purpose, right?" Gohan's eyebrows furrowed together in sincerity.

Goten looked down at his hands. "It sure looked like you were going to if I hadn't have ran away," he mumbled.

Those words broke Gohan's heart. "I _know._ And I'm _so_ sorry. I was acting out of anger. I know you didn't burn me on purpose. Please forgive me."

Goten wasn't sure. Gohan had never hit him before but he looked pretty close to it earlier.

"Come on, Goten," Gohan said desperately after the boy didn't respond. "I'm sorry. I really am." He really was. "How about we go fishing tomorrow? Yeah?" Gohan had to do something. He had to win his brother back.

Goten looked up expectantly. "Really?"

Gohan smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure I could convince Mom to let us out of our studies for the morning. And if I can't, we'll sneak away."

"You promise?" Goten looked up at his brother in excitement.

Gohan smiled. "I promise. Can I have a hug?" Goten crawled into his brother's warm arms, their bare chests touching. "I really am sorry, Goten. I promise it'll never happen again. I'll _never_ hit you."

"Okay. I forgive you." Goten spoke quietly. His voice was muffled in his brother's chest but Gohan heard him loud and clear.

Gohan sighed in relief, squeezing Goten tighter. He couldn't bare the thought of a rift in the their relationship. "Alright. Sleep well. We're going fishing tomorrow."

: : : : : :

Of course Gohan was unable to convince Chi Chi. He'd cowered under her screaming voice. "You most certainly cannot young man! You and Goten need to study! You're going to be scholars and-" Gohan had blocked her out.

As promised, he snuck Goten away while their mother was preparing lunch. The boys were now in their underwear, swimming in the nearby lake, fishing Son style. That is, with their bare hands. They mostly played and laughed in the water, but they did toss a few fish out onto the grass.

Seeing his older brother semi naked again brought Gohan's post shower predicament back to the forefront of Goten's mind. The two of them sat side by side next to a small fire, cooking the few fish they'd just caught and cleaned.

"Gohan," Goten began a little apprehensively, holding the fish on the end of his stick the appropriate distance from the fire, just close enough to cook but not so close that it would burn. "What happened in the bathroom yesterday?"

"Well when you flush the toilet while the shower's running, the toilet water sucks the cold water out of the shower and leaves behind ho-"

"No," Goten interrupted him. "I'm talking about afterwards, when you were in the floor. Your-your _down there_ parts were all stiff and straight." Gohan's eyes widened in shock as red crept into his face and down his neck. "And you were moaning like you were in pain when I came in. Are you sick?"

Gohan didn't know what to say. How did he explain that he'd been caught masturbating to an eleven year old? He rubbed the back of his hot neck.

"Well um, Goten." Gohan laughed nervously. "Um. Usually a boy's _father_ has this talk with him but Dad's not here so I guess that's leave it to me, huh?" Gohan continued the timid rubbing on his neck. This was going to be so uncomfortable.

"I'm not sick. I'm actually very healthy. Um… Heh… What I was doing is called um… It's called masturbating. And it feels really good. So… yeah." Gohan finished lamely and pulled his smoking fish back from the flames to cool before he ate it. He knew his face probably resembled a tomato.

Goten's brow furrowed in confusion. "Masturbating? So it feels good when your down there gets stiff and straight like that?" Goten could tell that this conversation was making his brother uncomfortable. He just didn't understand why.

Gohan rubbed his face and grimaced, as if trying to wipe away his embarrassment. How did he explain this? "No. Um… Rubbing it makes it hard like that. Rubbing it is what feels good. And… if you keep rubbing… I can't believe we're talking about this. If you keep rubbing, this white watery stuff called sperm comes out of your… _down there_ and it feels _really_ good. Well it won't come out of you yet. You're too young."

Goten's eyes widened. "So I can touch _myself_ like that? Like you were?"

Gohan shrugged. "Every boy can. Every boy _does_ at some point."

Goten pulled his steaming fish away from the fire as well and laid the stick down in the grass beside him, going over everything in his head. "So you rubbed yourself down there in the shower yesterday to get hard so sperm could come out because it feels good. And that's called masturbating?"

Gohan blushed at the blatantly obscene recap coming from the small boy. "Yeah. You got it."

"How often do you do that?" Goten just wanted to understand.

Gohan was surprised his face hadn't fallen off. Is this what Goku had felt like when _he'd_ asked all these questions? "I do it frequently," Gohan admitted. "Because like I said, it feels really good."

"Can you show me?"

Gohan almost fainted. "No!"

"Why?" Goten picked off a piece of his fish and ate it. "It's kinda of hard to believe that white stuff can come out of your down there. It would be easier to understand if I saw it in person."

Gohan blanched. "Because it's supposed to be done when you're _alone._ That's why I freaked out when you came in the bathroom. It's a _private_ activity."

"But why? You just said every boy does it. Why's it so private?"

"Because it just _is._ "

"Come on, Gohan, _pleeeease?_ I want to see what you're talking about."

How could Gohan explain that watching someone masturbate was erotic? Then he'd have to _explain erotics_ and go into sex and where babies come from. He definitely didn't want to _lie_ to Goten. That would just confuse the boy even further.

"I _can't_ , Goten," Gohan said firmly. He'd decided to put his foot down. They'd talk about this more when Goten was older. "Now eat your fish.

Goten's eyes watered a little at being reprimanded. Gohan's heart broke at the sight of it. The kid just wanted to understand. Gohan sighed in defeat.

" _Fine._ But you can't tell _anyone_ I showed you. Not even Trunks. _Especially_ not Mom!" Goten crossed his heart with his index finger. Gohan couldn't believe he was doing this.

He pulled his Gi bottoms down his thighs, exposing his flaccid cock to his younger brother, his bare ass on the grass.

"Okay," he started timidly, gripping his soft cock and fondling it to make it grow. "There's two ways to masturbate. Dry or wet." Goten listened intently as Gohan's dick quickly grew in the older boy's warm palm until it was at it's full mast. Goten looked at it in awe. It was so _big._

"To do it dry, you get a good grip on it like this, and pull the skin over the head." Gohan demonstrated. "You have to go kind of fast for this method to work." Gohan pumped himself swiftly for Goten to see.

"But I like the wet way better. You use something to make things more smooth. It's called a lubricant. Lotion or something oily like hair pomade. If you get really desperate you can use things out of the kitchen. Olive oil. Mayonnaise." Goten listened intently like a schoolboy, absorbing it all in. Gohan had calmed down and went into teaching mode. This was just like anything else they did. It was like he was helping his brother in martial arts training.

"A general rule of thumb, if it can go _inside_ your body, it can go _on_ your body. Like I said, this I something you do when you're alone. So the shower is the best place for it. Soap works great as lube but _don't do it!_ The soap will get in your hole and it'll burn when you pee. Trust me. I had to learn the hard way.

"But when all else fails or you're in a situation where you can't get to anything like we are now, you can always use," Gohan hocked up a large glob of mingled snot and saliva and deposited it into his hand, "a loogy. It's not the best lubricant, but it works." Gohan slid the glob around his thick shaft and set up a smooth, quick pace. He moaned at the feel of the slippery palm on his cock.

"And this is what you were doing in the shower yesterday?" Goten asked dubiously, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Gohan answered, hissing a little on the s.

"It's doesn't look like it feels very good."

"I promise you it does," Gohan replied with a tight voice. "It's one of the best feelings in the world."

Goten watched curiously as Gohan started to lift his hips of the ground, thrusting into his hand while he jerked himself.

"Are you _sure_ you're not in pain? You _look_ like you are."

"I promise I'm not." Gohan's voice was tighter. "I'm actually about to come already. Remember I told you white stuff comes out? You want to see it?"

Goten nodded enthusiastically.

"Here it comes… Ugh!" Gohan moved onto his knees and shot about four heavy ropes in the grass between him and Goten. He trembled, coming hard. "Ugh… Mngh." Gohan twitched, panting as the last bits oozed out, then he stared down at Goten with heavy eyelids. "That was called an orgasm. It's the best part." Gohan plopped back down on the grass, and pulled his Gi bottoms back up over his softening cock.

Goten inspected the white liquid on the grass curiously. Gohan watched him in slight amazement as the boy reached out to poke at the jizz, picking a little of it up and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

"It's warm," he mused, as if thinking allowed. Gohan's eyes got impossibly wider and a small gasp escaped him when Goten swiftly slipped the two fingers into his mouth. He watched the boy move the liquid around on his tongue and swallow with a thoroughly interested expression.

Then Goten shrugged and dove back into his fish.

: : : : : :

After cowering under their mother's wrath for skiving off their studies (Gohan was afraid the woman was going to give herself a brain tumor from screaming all the time) the two boys had quickly dove back into their books to placate her.

That night, Goten made his way to his older brother's room in his pajama bottoms. He rapped on the door. "Gohan?" he called out softly. "Can I come in?" After receiving approval, Goten stepped into the room.

Just like Gohan had the night before, Goten stood by the door for a second, rubbing his neck. "Were you masturbating?"

Gohan chuckled at the how nonchalantly the boy asked the question and rolled over under his sheet in small bed, moving to a sitting position. "No, I was not."

"Well I wanted to try it," Goten admitted shamelessly. "But I don't think I was doing it right. Can you help me?"

Gohan blanched. _Really?_ How had he gotten himself into this mess again? "Um.. Well were you doing it wet out dry?"

"Wet."

"What were you using?" Gohan continued, slipping back into trainer mode.

Goten rubbed his neck a little harder. "Well my spit kept drying up. And we were out of mayo… so I used mustard."

" _Mustard?_ " Gohan asked incredulously. "I've never tried that but it doesn't even _sound_ like it would work."

"Well you said I could use something from the kitchen," Goten countered petulantly.

"I also said 'something with _oil_ in it'. Here," Gohan dug around in his nightstand drawer. "Use this. It was actually made for what you're trying to do." He popped the top and gestured for Goten to come closer.

"Wow. They actually _make_ stuff for it." Goten stepped over to the bed.

"Of _course._ I told you e _very_ boy does it. Hold your hand like this." Gohan cupped his hand in demonstration and Goten mocked him. Gohan squeezed a sufficient amount in the boy's palm. Then Goten stood there looking expectant. Gohan stared back.

"What? Run on back to your room. That should work just fine."

"But aren't you going to help me?" Goten bunched his eyebrows in disappointment.

Gohan sighed in frustration. "I _told_ you it was something that's done _alone._ We're brothers; we don't do things like this in front of each other."

"But you just did it in front of me earlier." Gohan could tell that the boy was genuinely confused. How could Gohan explain that what they were doing was too close to incest? Then he would have to _explain_ incest to an eleven year old. Gohan huffed an exasperated breath and threw his sheets back, climbing out of bed.

" _Fine._ " Sometimes Gohan thought he was too easy, that he needed to be more assertive with Goten. "I'm gonna stand behind you okay? So when you do it yourself, you can just mock my angle." He stepped behind his brother's shorter body and pulled his pajama bottoms half down his thighs, exposing the boy little round ass and… kinda large dick.

Gohan stared at it in amazement for a second. Then he slipped back into teacher mode. He was just training his brother in martial arts again. This was no biggie. Gohan rubbed his palm into Goten's lubed one and reached around Goten, to lightly grip the smaller, flaccid penis.

"Okay. I got behind you like this because when you do it yourself, your hand will be in the same position mine is right now. First you rub the lube around your dick like this."

He rubbed the lube around until the eleven year old grew to a surprisingly impressive size to be so young. It almost completely fit across the width of Gohan's hand. And the boy still had more growing to do. He didn't even know that he was probably gonna be huge.

"And now you just stroke it like this, like I did mine earlier." Gohan gripped his younger brother's cock tighter and stroked it slowly.

Goten gasped and trembled in front of Gohan. "Oh _wow_ …"

"See?" Gohan smiled, looking down over the boy's shoulder at his administrations. "I told you it feels good." He gripped a little tighter, the oil based lubricant making everything smooth.

"Gohan… mngh! This feels amazing…"

"You wanna try yourself?"

"No," Goten grunted. "Don't stop," without realizing it, Goten had instinctively started to push himself into Gohan's hand, his little ass rubbing into Gohan's legs with the movement. Gohan kept the slow pace and about a minute later, Goten leaned his messy head back into his brother's chest.

"Oh, Gohan. Mngh. Mngh. Oh! I think… I think this is… Mngh! Gohan!" The boy froze and a small amount of clear liquid shot into Gohan's hand.

"And that's called a hand job," Gohan said, grabbing the tissue he kept in the drawer next to his the lube while his little brother stood there panting. "It's when someone else jerks it for you." He wiped the mixture of lube and semen from his hand and handed some tissue over to Goten.

He smiled at his heaving brother. "Clean yourself up.

: : : : : :

From then on, Goten would creep into his brother's room at night to get a hand job, moaning his brother's name the entire time. At first he had to talk him into it, but before long Gohan had just started doing it without question. They weren't hurting anybody.

After a while Goten talked Gohan into _getting_ a hand job and once Goten started doing that, it was the only thing Gohan ever wanted. Goten had to use both of his little hands on his brother's big dick. Being touched by someone else was so much better than touching yourself. Gohan never wanted to masturbate alone again. Giving each other hand jobs quickly became a way of life. The boys had begun to do it almost every night. Chi Chi never found out.

When Goten was thirteen and Gohan was twenty, Bulma got Gohan his first job a Capsule Corp. Gohan started making plans to move out soon. Goten didn't like the talk of his brother moving. So he gave Gohan a blow job for the first time.

Gohan decided to prolong leaving. Two days later, he fucked his little brother. Goten had said he wanted it. And that they were already so close. They'd done everything else.

Goten rode Gohan. They laid in Gohan's bed one night and Goten sat on his older brother's dick. Gohan was so large and Goten was still so young and small. The large cock stretched the boy's thirteen year old hole open wide, but he sat on it, taking it all without complaint. He rode the long, thick dick with fervent passion. He rocked on it, lifted himself up until nothing but the fat head was left, and slapped back down, silently taking the pain, while Gohan squeezed and caressed his little round ass. Goten didn't want his brother to leave him.

After that, the boys had sex almost every night. They would blow each other first and then Gohan would get on his back and let Goten ride him. Or he'd put Goten on his side and shove his fat cock up the tight young hole from a spoon position. Or missionary. Or any other position they could think of. Sometimes Gohan would put Goten on his stomach, so he could spread his little brother's beautiful cheeks and watch his big dick stretch the small hole out.

Goten had had begun to like it. He'd begun to enjoy the feeling of his brother's thick cock filling him. He liked how it slid against his inner walls. He like the friction it made. Sometimes he would come without even touching himself. He especially liked it when Gohan climaxed deep inside him. And every now and then, Gohan would let Goten top. Fucking his older brother, busting his heavy load inside of the tight ass set Goten's blood on fire.

They'd become lovers at night and brothers during the day. The would share tender kisses and caresses. Most nights they would fall asleep in each other's arms afterwards. Chi Chi never found out.

When Gohan was twenty-three and Goten was sixteen, Gohan hit Goten. Gohan was supposed to receive a promotion at work. It had been promised to him; he'd been looking forward to it, making plans. It came with a ten thousand dollar annual pay raise. At the last minute, his supervisor gave the position to someone outside the company.

He'd come home frustrated and angry. He needed Goten. He needed someone to cuddle with and complain to. But Goten had prior obligations with friends. A few heated words had been exchanged about Goten choosing friends over family.

It had escalated until Gohan shoved Goten. Goten shoved Gohan back, a little harder than he'd intended and Gohan had tripped over one of the dining chairs. Gohan was back on his feet and had punched Goten in the eye before Goten could even _begin_ to apologize. Gohan _immediately_ regretted it, but Goten wouldn't listen to his apologies. He'd stormed out of the house and flew away.

Chi Chi noticed Goten's black eye. He told her it had happened during a sparring session. Then she'd gone off on a rant about how she didn't want him fighting, that it had done nothing to their father but get him killed, more than once. Goten blocked her out.

That night, he didn't visit Gohan's bedroom. Or the night after that, or the night after that. Gohan tried to apologize but Goten wouldn't let him. Eventually, it became as if nothing had happened between them, like they were never lovers. They were just brothers again.

A couple of months later, Gohan got an apartment and moved out.


End file.
